


Reasons Why Zellers Fell

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a bit rushed due to me trying to write the whole thing in a hour, accounting au, aka a mutual on tumblr asked for it and i was glad to comply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka what happens when you put Akaashi and Bokuto together to work on a project about Zellers finances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why Zellers Fell

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

Akaashi looked at the hyper man in front of him. Why did he always get stuck with the hyper partners who never take anything seriously? The man stuck his hand out, slightly scaring the messy haired boy.

\- Nice to meet you! I'm Bokuto and I'm happy to be your partner for this project.  
\-------------------------

The project seemed simple enough, monitor a company's money and debt for two months. Most of the companies were dept ridden, closing companies, but some groups received stable and growing companies. Akaashi and Bokuto were one of the two groups with a growing one and man, was it a pain in the butt. The stock would rise and fall and the new duo hadn't found a way to sort through all of the information.

-Can you please settle down Bokuto? I understand you're waiting for the pizza man, but do you really need to blast uptown funk while doing it?

-But Akaashiiiiiiiiii.

-No, you should be helping me monitor this god forsaken company's money.

Letting out a sigh, the owl like-boy sat back down next to his partner, opening his black and white laptop to the right page and taking out his notepad. Lately, the company's finances had been going in a downward spiral and the boys had been trying to figure out why. Stock hadn't fallen so why are they losing money so fast?

\--------------------------

-Akaashi, I think I found the problem.

The dark eyes boy was surprised. After three days he hadn't been able to find the problem and gave up on it, but here they are, day five of the fall and Bokuto had found it. Bokuto, the hyper insane, almost child like, giant had found the mistake.

-Good job Bokuto! What was it?

-Looking quickly at all the other companies and their finances, I realized that lately the other rising companies have all hired rising stars to advertise their brand and yet, Zellers hasn't.

-Maybe that explains why their finances don't seem to go up, they might be embracing this plummet in sales so they can go out of business.

\--------------------------

When the project was over and handed in, Akaashi found himself missing the spiky haired, hyper mess named Bokuto. Sure he was hard to deal with at the start, but Akaashi had gotten used to him and now, he found his life empty. Picking out his phone, he found himself dialing the golden-eyed boy.

-Hello? This is Bokuto.

-Hi Bokuto, looks like my rant on properly answering the phone was useful.

-Akaashi! I was just thinking about you.

-Yeah, me too.... Hey, Do you want to go out with me?

-Seriously?! Yeah!

-Great, I'll pick you up at 6.

With that, their closeness grow closer, as they went from partners to friends and then, friends to a couple.


End file.
